User blog:GhostyFlareEruption/Dying Light
This is a new RP I am hosting. It's currently still in build and is in need of more mechanics and infected and all that good stuff. Disord link: https://discord.gg/PeBFtTp Main thing It is a Survival RP in a zombie apocalypse. A lot different from Humanity. You are at the point of surviving or doing specific tasks to win. Stats effect In this RP, there are going to be some bars you must keep watch on in order to survive Hunger You lose hunger as you do actions. The more energy it takes to use for the action, the more hunger you lose. You will get thinner as you lose hunger. In low levels of hunger, you'll start to salvate at the smell and thought of food, even it is other people and zombies. Once you run out of hunger, you're dead. Thrist It is the same as hunger, except you lose it faster. If it runs out, you can not sprint or run. You use more combat stamina and will slowly go insane without water. Guilt Guilt is what you get for killing other people. The more human-like the organism is, the more guilt you get. The more close you are to someone, the more guilt you get killing them. The younger something is, the more guilt you get. In order to lose guilt, time must pass and you must not be reminded of what you did. If your guilt is high, you earn insanity faster and find it difficult to kill players or zombies. Insanity You procure insanity by means of three primary ways: Disconnection, which means being all alone for developed timeframes; Low yearning; lastly, killing other individuals. It is conceivable to pick up insanity through different courses, for example, being in exceedingly troubling circumstances, being in agony, and different things. Be that as it may, those three are the most imperative. High insanity levels make you act sporadically and negligently and furthermore make you have sound-related and visual fantasies. Once your insanity bar is full, you confer suicide. Humanity This bar is when if you are infected, you will start to turn over time. Having low levels of Humanity will cause seizures that result in fatigue and blurred vision. You can restore Humanity by ejecting yourself with Antizin. However, you won't be cured. Once you run out of Humanity, you will turn and the only way to bring you back is to have another player use a cure on you. Combat Stamina Combat Stamina isn't needed to survive. It's just stamina you have when you attack. Once you run out, you can't fight anymore. It can be restored in a really fast amount of time when you aren't fighting or you fall back. Rais's Reputation (original exclusive) This reputation is what you earn or lose. You earn reputation by doing quests for Rais and helping him in any way. You lose reputation if you try to steal from him or cause his group trouble. Rais (original exclusive) Rais is a man who leads a strong, large group. At some points you may encounter his men near random places on the map, especially near Antizin drop zones. If you have a good reputation with Rais, his men will not attack you in any way and will let you take the Antizin from the drop zones. If your reputation is normal, however, they will instead attempt to capture you. If you kill one of the men in the group, they will now try killing you. If your reputation is bad, they will attack you with everything they got. If Rais is killed, everyone's Rais's Reputation bar will be gone and everyone is informed of Rais's death. Assassinating Rais is surprisingly very difficult. Antizin and Antizin drop zones Antizin is a Zombie Viris suppressor. Eject yourself with it when you're bit and you'll restore you Humanity. You can get Antizin from completing Rais's quests, going to Antizin drop zones, and purchasing them from safe zones around the map. You will know if it is a Antizin drop if they have a GRE logo and is blue. You can also booby trap drops with explosives. Types of Zombies These are the types of zombies you will encounter when you go exploring. Common *Biters Biters are the usual types of Zombies *Viral Viral are the recently infected, meaning they are still have human abilities. *Gas tanks Like biters, but they have a hazmaz suit, with a explosive oxygen tank on their backs. Uncommon *Bombers They are zombies that explode when killed. *Toad They are small zombies that have a acid like barf. *Screamer Screamers are children infected. They don't kill the player but they have a scream which not only stuns them but attracts other infected. *Demolisher Demolishers are huge buff zombies that have riot armor and can easily lift and throw heavy objects. *Goon Goons are somewhat big zombies that carry a heavy rebar. Night *Volitile Volitiles are Virals, but slightly stronger. *Bolters Bolters instead flee from the player and are completely harmless. However, if they die, they attract volitiles. They are also a important part of a ending. *Night Walker Night walker are mutant biters. They are extremely fast and strong. Your best option is to run, as they can withstand a lot of bullets. Their only weakness is UV light. Graphic Content I've decided to put this in so that there can be a nice, fun RP for both teens and adults and kids. If Graphic Content is disabled, then swearing and blood and gore are disabled. Weapon Types Weapons are what you use to fight. You have to pick one expert weapon and one terrible weapon. Proficent: You are decently good with this weapon. You have about average accuracy, mobility, and reload at a normal speed. Over time if you use this weapon, you will get better and better and it can upgrade to expert. Expert: You are skilled with this weapon. You have high accuracy, mobility, and can reload very fast. These weapons have reached full proficency, so it can no longer gain it. Terrible: You are absolute trash with this weapon. You miss nearly every shot, moving it is difficult, and reloading is difficult as well. Terrible weapons can't gain proficency at all. The types of weapons *Automatic (ex. AK-47) *Two-handed Non-automatic (ex. Dragunowv SVU) *One-handed Non-automatic (ex. Desert Eagle) *One-handed melee (ex. Knife) *Two-handed melee (ex. Fire Axe) *Consumable (you throw these weapons and throw more, ex. Throwing Stars) *Heavy (ex. LSAT) *Explosive (ex. RPG) *Improvised (ex. Pillow) *Makeshift (ex. Crafted Knife) Jobs Jobs are what you can choose to describe your backstory and define you in general. You must choose one job. Cop You no longer need to pick a weapon sort tods be terrible at, and alongside you are a natural master at One-Handed Non-Automatics. You can examine people's body language to advise on the off chance that they are wanted to accomplish something awful soon. You suffer less guilt slaughtering people whilst utilizing a One-Handed Non-Automatic. You cannot gain weapon proficency in any type, even if they are not expert. Doctor You can mend individuals and keep them from death (given the right devices) You can tell illnesses individuals have and work out a cure from them utilizing the nature around you. You are a specialist in knowing how to harm the human body without murdering it, including effectively spraining individuals, breaking bones, and harming them. You bleed out significantly snappier than other people. GRE Agent You know many martial arts. You are allowed to access any military documents or military areas. You can also read and understand military slang. You earn insanity and guilt at a lessened rate. You use more combat stamina. Detective You have great eyes, and can see a large number of things better than others. You are great at investigating blood classifications, and a master a manufacturing proof. You gain skill points at a enhanced rate. You lose humanity at a enhanced rate. 'Assassian You are naturally resistent to a few melee attacks, and are a natural expert using one-handed melee weapons, along with your other chosen expert weapon. You gain insanity at extremly slower rate. You run faster than other people. You start off with a bad Rais's Reputation. Gangster You have a scary emanation that causes peole to fear you You are a master at parkour and can bounce an climb buildings easily and different things free-form. You earn proficency at a enhanced rate. You must pick two terrible weapon types. 'Gun Specialist You can tell a wide range of firearm on sight. You can choose two expert weapons. You can overhaul firearms so they can have a expanded rate on exactness, accuracy, rate of flame and range. You lose hunger at the same rate as thirst. ''' Convict You are a ace at heists, and can be most extreme stealth than other people. You are sorted out with putting away objects, which means you can store more than others. You gain guilt at a extremly lessened rate. '''You cannot choose a weapon to be expert at. All weapon expertise must be gained through proficency. 'Henchmen (original exclusive) You start off with a good Rais's reputation You are gaurenteed to spawn in Rais's tower, and can recruit up to 3 of Rais's men to come with you (given you have good reputation) You do not gain guilt. You will gain major amounts of insanity if Rais dies. You are also frowned upon by nearly everyone until Rais dies. 'Farmer (Following exclusive) You are skilled with growing crops and can tell all types of plants on sight. You lose hunger and thirst at a lessened rate. Your immune system is powerful enough to resist a bite from the infected, making the Humanity bar useless (you DNA doesn't have the cure). You gain guilt at a increased rate Skill Tree The skill tree is a skill set that you can gain as you progress through the game. You can gain additional abilities. The abilities you get depend on your job. ''''''Victory You can win the game via four ways: Slay Away In this way, you win if you are the last person standing and the last person who hasn't turned. This is the most difficult way to win the game. Survivalist For this way, you survive for a month and you haven't turned. This is a peaceful way to win the game. Extraction The third approach to win is to call a chopper. The seperated player will win with anyone else that wins. The chopper will hold up until someone sheets it or it is shot down. Just a single player can be removed. In the event that you kill someone attempting to board the chopper, the chopper will hold up until another person sheets it. Everyone is informed if the chopper was boarded, and who boarded it. The procedure of extraction must be made sense of all alone. You also need the GRE Agent and Detective to do this ending. Without them, it's unrealistic. Resistance This way, you make a cure for the outbreak and then spray it countrywide. As to this, you also need to figure out how to do it. And you also need the Doctor and GRE Agent to do this ending. Any players left alive will win. ??? This ending is the following exclusive. You need to figure this out on your own. Only thing I'll say for you: If you do this ending, everyone dies, including you, but you win (except for extracted player) Category:Blog posts